


Good Girl

by NihilismPastry



Series: Commissions [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Choking Kink, Chubby Reader, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Reader, Pet Play, Rough Sex, Underswap AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismPastry/pseuds/NihilismPastry
Summary: You weren't always a good girl, at least for Papyrus, anyway.





	Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my very first commission piece! I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> AU: Underswap
> 
> Kinks Included: Pet Play, Rough Sex, Choking, and Breeding Kink.

You'd always been a bit of a handful. As a kid you were the one that ran up and down the aisles, demanding candy bars and toys that your parents hadn't put into the budget. In your teen years, you were the girl that dyed your hair a new color each week, all of them bright and flashy, reflecting your outlook on life. You snuck out to parties, and would do the craziest dares that anyone could come up with.  When you finally made it to adulthood, your family prayed you'd finally settle down, maybe even get a normal job, and start a family.

Nope!

You were an embalmer at the local funeral parlor, and your hair was still dyed outrageous colors. You played your music a bit too loud, and you had one too many speeding tickets under your belt. Then, there was a transgression that had your family convinced all that hair dye had killed your brain cells. To you, it didn't matter in the least, but to them it seemed like another phase. You were never one for 'normal', so they thought you would drop him as soon as you found a decent tattoo artist, or some drop out that wanted to start their own band. Instead, you stayed with your current boyfriend for well over three years. 

And why not?

He was funny, good looking in his own way, and made a decent living working at the energy plant. He understood that your body would never look like a slim fast model, but encouraged you to be healthy. He was patient, dear god was he patient, and didn't freak out about your 'flights of fancy'. He even liked your wacky hair colors, and new styles that you would implement. Heck, even his job didn't scare you, he was even fascinated by it. The irony, a skeleton monster impressed by embalming. And yes, that was the entire reason your family was not fond of him, he was a monster. A six foot five monster that didn't have an ounce of flesh, muscles, or organs, but still found the ability to smoke a pack a day. You could honestly say he was the love of your life, and as soon as the laws changed, you wanted to play with the idea of marriage. He was good to you, you both worked well together, and he was more than willing to indulge in your kinks. 

Yes, just like your hair and job, your bed life was also wild. 

From spanking and choking, to a cute collar he had gotten for you on your first anniversary. There was nothing too strange to your lover, nothing he didn't want to try. Sometimes he'd even maneuver his way through porn videos, and BDSM blogs, just to bring his own spark of creativity to the bedroom. It was his idea to start the pet play, his nick name for you had always been Pup, and you had fell in love with it almost immediately. However, it soon became clear that he had to start looking for punishments. There were rules to be upheld, and you liked edging them as much as possible. Perhaps it was thanks to your childhood, or just a kink in your personality. There was something about rules that were just waiting to be broken, for loopholes to be found and exploited. Papyrus once said you should have become a lawyer, you were far too good at getting your own way. 

And that was why you were sitting in front of Papyrus, a pout on your lips, and your leash twisted around his hand. A fag was between the thin fingers of his other hand, and smoke twisted into the air, dampening the smell from the pumpkin pie candle you had lit earlier. You shifted on your knees, but didn't dare say a word, he was already pissed at you, no point in making it even worse. Honestly, you didn't even know what he was pissed about. All you'd done was crawl out of his lap in the middle of a TV show, and tried to suck him off. Technically, you had to ask for any sexual contact, but he'd said himself that the sex scene from the foreign film you both were watching had gotten him hot and bothered under the collar. Technically, he already had it in mind to fuck you, so _technically,_ you should be allowed to engage in some fun.

"pup, i wonder about you sometimes." He said after a drag from his cigarette, smoke twisting out from his exposed rib cage. He couldn't smoke with a shirt on, it would cause the smoke to try to escape out of eye sockets, according to him, that burned. "i appreciate how ya wanna get a dick in your mouth, but ya didn't even bother askin'. ya think ya can do whatever ya want since we're watchin' porn? that it?" You opened your mouth, but he tugged on the leash. The soft leather of your collar rubbed against your skin, it didn't hurt, but it was a warning."come on now, ya know pups don't talk. but if you wanna show me how sorry you are..." He reached across the couch's arm, and dug his cigarette into the ash tray, before unzipping his cargo pants. A long orange cock sprang free, the bobbing movement reminding you of a toy. "take it all."

You glanced up from his dick, to his grinning face. Oh, that jerk! He was too long, there was no way you could get all that in your mouth without damn near choking yourself. But if you didn't, he'd stay pissed at you, and a pissed Papyrus was a lame Papyrus. You tentatively leaned forward, opening your mouth as wide as humanely possible, and relaxed your throat. You took several deep breaths through your nose, before encasing the tip in your mouth. You barely had the taste of ozone on your tongue, before you felt a skeletal hand entangled in your hair, and you were forced downward several inches. Your hands shot out and grabbed his baggy pants, trying to keep stable as he pushed you down on his length. Jeeze, he was really gonna make you regret not listening. 

Deeper and deeper you took it into your mouth. Tears started to well up, and you had to shift your position on your knees, desperate not to gag and puke up your dinner all over his cock. It'd happened before, and had resulted in your embarrassment and not wanting to have sex for two months. When your nose was nuzzled against his pelvis, a freaking miracle, he pulled you back by the hair and repeated the process. It was slow work, and took most of your concentration not to gag. When you were closer to his tip, you lashed your tongue along his cock, earning moans and praise. When you were at his base, you would suck as hard as you could, desperate for him to cum, and your punishment to finally end. It was when you heard a deep groan, and his grip tightened on your hair, that you knew he was finally going to cum. When your mouth reached his base again, you sucked hard, and lashed your tongue against the sensitive organ. 

A mutter of your pet name was all you got, before cum shot into your mouth. You gurgled and desperately tried to swallow the fluid, your mouth going numb as you absorbed far too much magic. After a few moments, he pulled you off his cock, and your mouth released him with a wet pop. Cum pooled out the side of your mouth, and plopped onto your exposed tits, numbing wherever it happened to spill. 

"did ya get what ya wanted, pup?"

You sucked on your own tongue, trying to get feeling back into it, but nodded to his question. This seemed to pacify him a bit, and the tug on your leash wasn't too harsh. You pressed your hands onto his knees, and pulled yourself into a shaky standing position. He curled an arm around your wide waist, and pulled you onto his lap. You felt his dick tap against your ass, still hard as a rock, and more than ready to fuck you senseless. You repositioned your hands to his shoulders, and raised your ass in the air, inviting him to just impale you already. You yelped when he smacked your ass. "nu-uh, good pups beg."

You whimpered, and nuzzled your head into his neck. He preferred this to your words, claimed it was the cutest thing he'd ever seen. Hearing that always made your face warm, and you couldn't look him in the eye at all. You pawed at his shoulder, whimpering again, hoping he'd just do you already. Your thighs were slick with your fluids, and your entire body felt so warm. The sex scene had gotten you a little bothered, but Papyrus' rough treatment of your mouth and throat had solidified your desperate need for sex. You felt the hand around your waist lower to your pussy, and two fingers spread the lips apart. You gasped and arched your back, your tits pressing into his ribs. 

"my pup is all wet." You keened as a third finger was used to pierce inside you, the rigid bone rubbing you in all the right ways, but not nearly enough to satisfy you. "look at ya, so cute. begging for my cock like a bitch in heat. ya want it that bad huh?" You nodded, hoping he'd finally give in. "well, ya know what we do to pups in heat?"

"..."

You almost cursed when he ripped his finger out of you, and wrenched you back by the hair, his grin far too wide to be simple amusement. "we breed 'em."

A sharp cry escaped your mouth when he finally entered you. Your walls gave way to him easily, and stretched you so well, but there was something different about him as well. As he thrust deep into you, forcing you to hold onto him, his pace getting rougher by the second, you could feel something. Papyrus was a considerate lover, not gentle by any stretch of the imagination, but he was mindful of how much you could take. As he nibbled along your neck, and forced you down on his cock, you didn't feel that same controlled aspect that always came to him with sex. Right now it was wild, like being with someone feral, a total stranger that just wanted to use your body for their own pleasure. 

You loved it.

You tossed your head back, trying to keep up with his rapid thrusts. Whines and whimpers wormed their way out of your mouth, and you couldn't even stop yourself from cursing as a particularly hard thrust had you seeing stars. Papyrus growled, and the hand holding your leash let go, just to replace itself on your neck. You moaned in delight as he added pressure, the punishment only fueling your lust. Your stomach tightened, and the heat felt unbearable, your heart rate was so high you thought it would just explode. You were ready to cum, and you wanted that permission. You wanted to be a good puppy for your master. 

A garbled hiss escaped your mouth, and he released some of the pressure. "M-master, can I cum?"

Papyrus let out a breathless laugh, and slowed down his pace, his cock rubbing against every nerve with a nerve wrecking slowness that would make you loose your mind if he didn't hurry up and pick up the pace again. "my pup's already finished?" You nodded, not wanting to risk using more words, and getting denied your precious orgasm. Because permission or not, you were ready to cum. "alright, guess ya been a good girl."

He slid a bit deeper into the couch, before his pace picked back up again. You damn near screamed as he hit that perfect spot, and then kept doing it, over and over. The hand around your waist slid down, and flicked at your clit. It sent a shock of pleasure down your spine, through your thighs, and straight into your pussy. Your muscles clamped down on his cock, prompting a curse and hurried thrusts. His pelvis scrapped against your own, and his hand tugged hard at your tits, no doubt leaving bruises you would admire all week long. The small additions of pain only heightened your orgasm.

"pup, i'm fucking there." He rasped in your ear. "take my fucking cum, gonna breed you so fucking good."

A hot stickiness burst into your pussy, his hips still moving, albeit much slower than before. Slowly you began your descent back to reality, your body trembling, and a pleasing soreness filling every muscle. You leaned your head on his clavicle, and a hand tangled itself in his ribs. "Jesus that was so good, you should try to 'breed' me more often if we're gonna have sex like that."

"it uh, didn't turn ya off?"

"Fuck no." You sat up, and pressed a hand to jaw, your fingers tracing the nicked bones. "It was the hottest thing we've done yet. Besides," You said. "nothing you do could turn me off. I love you, dork."

He pressed his teeth to your forehead, the closet the two of you could engage in a kiss. "love ya too, pup." He slowly pulled out, and cum trickled along your thighs. After a quick jostle, he stood up, and made his way to the bathroom. "let's get ya cleaned up and take a nap."

"Sounds good."

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a thing, I'm actually really digging how I wrote Papyrus here, and I hope you all do too. Underswap Papyrus is really fun to write sometimes, especially when he gets off his lazy ass and becomes dominant. XD
> 
> Know what doesn't get dominant? My tumblr! http://nihilismpastry.tumblr.com/


End file.
